<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>鸽子 by cicada9603</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29152476">鸽子</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada9603/pseuds/cicada9603'>cicada9603</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Schizophrenia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2014-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2014-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:28:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,899</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29152476</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada9603/pseuds/cicada9603</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>基尔伯特的另一面想要离开这样三人成行的关系</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Prussia/Russia (Hetalia)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>鸽子</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“但我不是你的基尔伯特。”男人说起话来的时候面色潮红，他微微眯起眼并挑起一边的眉毛，他现在正剧烈地喘息着，说话也因此而有些断断续续。伊万皱起眉，很显然他的好兴致被这句话彻底打破了，他没有说什么，抿紧唇伸手掐上身下人的那看似纤细的脖子。男人的呼吸显然更加急促起来，但他依旧笑着，好整以暇地看着伊万手臂上突起的青筋，他知道对方不会“失手”将他杀死，因为他与他的爱人共用同一副身躯，伊万是不会狠下心来杀死他的，哦，他们的。</p><p>就像是他所想的那样，伊万松开了自己的手，转而更加卖力地忙活起来，他把男人弄得完全没有机会再去想些别的东西，张开嘴只顾大声呻吟，抓挠着伊万的背部就像是想要急切地抱住这根救命的木板。那男人大声叫唤着，在恍惚之间他听到有人在狂敲他们的屋顶还有地板，那来自他们无名的邻居，甚至还有大声咒骂声，但那些声音都被伊万略有些粗重的喘息声所盖住了，于是他便起了些许的玩闹之心，他又往上拔高了几度声调，尖笑着，他闭上眼睛，没有去看伊万，他知道对方的脸上一定还是乌云密布，但他才不会去管他，他不是对方可爱的恋人，不是那个伊万所爱着的温顺的基尔伯特。</p><p>我是吉尔伯德，他在伊万边喊着基尔伯特的名字边射进他体内的时候这么在心中呐喊着，他能感受到伊万的身躯往他身上压来，他用手抚过自己的头发，在耳边轻声唤着另一个名字，但那并没有传递到吉尔伯德的心中，他选择性地过滤掉了伊万所有对基尔伯特所说的甜蜜的情话，那只令他感到恶心，而使他更加难受的是他的下身，仍旧被暴露在冬日的空气中，这让他一瞬间就有种被偷窥光了的感觉，而身体上的寒冷加剧了吉尔伯德心中被无限放大的悲凉感。他推开抱着他已经迷迷糊糊睡过去的伊万，然后跑去浴室，将自己塞到水温调到最热的淋浴头下面，他跌坐在淋浴房的地上，滑了两下让自己窝进最角落的那里。吉尔伯德双手抱着膝盖，那是一个典型的防备的动作，在这个时候，一直是在这种时间，在他与伊万做完爱之后，他总会采取这种保护自己的措施，尽管这没有一点用处，他会开着水坐在浴室里直到第二天早上，他总是睁着眼睛盯着发出昏暗灯光的灯泡看，他不怕眼睛被弄坏，他只怕自己每次闭上眼之后再睁开时候的世界，那便是另外一个世界，而他也不再是吉尔伯德，他会死去，基尔伯特就会重生，那个乖顺的小情人是踩踏着他的尸体而活过来的，他会在羽绒枕上睁开他美丽的眼睛，他会迷茫地看着自己身边的伊万，他会有完美的一个半天，永远也不用尽吉尔伯德每晚的“职责”，哪怕那本该就是他的。</p><p>他在恍惚之间听到有人在叫自己，但是那个与自己名字发音十分相近的名字，他已经困且忧郁到不愿去分辨叫喊那名字的人是谁，也没有气力去纠正这个错误的叫喊，他抬头冲一个被水汽模糊了的身影微笑着，然后他就知道自己被人环抱住了，那人身上有他不愿说却正是他迷恋的冰冷的气息，混合着好闻的伏特加酒味，但吉尔伯德在心中扔抵触着这些动作，他不想被送上床去，正如他正无意识地挣扎起来，想要挣脱开伊万为他擦拭身体的双手。但是最终他还是被抱上了床，像以往的每一个晚上一样，他不甘心，身上的每一个细胞都在叫嚣着让他逃离，这让他头脑可以保持独立思考，但同时他又无能为力，他绝望地最后看了一眼自己留念的世界，然后眼眶湿润地闭上眼昏睡过去。</p><p>基尔伯特醒过来的时候扭了扭自己的脖子，他看到自己身旁躺着的伊万，嘴角微微翘了翘，然后轻轻亲了亲对方的嘴角。伊万的手臂正圈在他的身上，虽然闭着眼但显然已经醒了过来，他嘟哝着“早上好”，基尔伯特觉得好玩，便就又拨弄了两下伊万柔软的头发。伊万醒过来之后盯着基尔伯特看了好久，在确定不再是晚上那个无理取闹的人之后才将视线移开，他知道基尔伯特有人格分裂，但基尔伯特本人却好像是不知道有这么一回事儿，准确来说，白天的基尔伯特似乎是并不会记得晚上的事情，但是那夜晚的男人就不会那样，伊万能够明确地感受到两者之间的区别，夜晚的他不喜欢被称呼“基尔伯特”，他说自己是吉尔伯德，而他似乎知道一切白天发生的事情。伊万并不想过多地去接触夜晚那个不正常的基尔伯特，但是那个人格仍旧与他的基尔伯特分享同一个身躯，他的眼睛中总有化不开的忧愁，他的唇角常下垂。伊万松开环绕着基尔伯特的手，他移开了自己的视线，没有对上对方探究和疑惑的眼神，他心中确实是有愧疚的，伊万一向刻意地在心中区分基尔伯特和吉尔伯德两个人格，他一直认为他们是不同的人，他不认为基尔伯特会说那些下流的、没遮没拦的话来激怒他，对方每次都能准确地戳中他最为不堪的地方，吉尔伯德会用那种洞悉一切的眼神盯着他看，也会挑起嘴角似笑非笑，就像是在嘲笑他一样。“你在白天那么衣冠楚楚，对着你的基尔伯特，却在晚上把我当做一个任你发泄的妓女，把你的阴茎插进我的体内，顶得我的肠子都像是要翻出。”往往吉尔伯德这么说着的时候伊万就会加大他的力道，把对方撞得说话断断续续，最后只剩不要脸的浪叫。伊万心中的基尔伯特是纯净美好的，他单纯，他会被情话弄得脸红，他的睫毛在他脸上会投下好看的阴影，而不是放浪形骸的，不是吉尔伯德那样的。但是伊万在爱着基尔伯特的灵魂的时候又同时迷恋着吉尔伯德的肉体，他于夜晚在吉尔伯德的面前变成一个“嫖客”，却又在早上的时候对着基尔伯特装成一个完美的绅士，这样的自己令伊万也产生了自己是人格分裂的错觉。他帮基尔伯特盖好被子，在他的脸上亲了一下就走向浴室，他在那里无数次地抱起吉尔伯德，那个与自己尽管肌肤相亲却异常遥远的人，伊万会将他从水中捞起，帮他擦干身体，细心体贴地就好像他们是一对幸福的情侣，然后他把他送上床，等待基尔伯特的醒来。</p><p>“你是在想春天吗？”吉尔伯德今天难得说了不那么火药味重的话，“你想要拥有一双翅膀飞到温暖的南方吗？”他看着伊万，这个时候吉尔伯德的眼睛被生理性的泪水浸泡地亮晶晶的，就像是夜空中的星星那样，他就这么看着伊万，等待着他的答复。伊万被这句话噎住，他从来没有回答出吉尔伯德的话，他答不出他的每一个问话、猜不出他的每一个谜题，他不懂对方话语中的春天和南方是指代什么，亦或者是其实他知道，只是心里抗拒着那显而易见的答案，他不想搅乱他们之间的关系，亦不想破坏他刚刚达成的“三”人之间的平衡。</p><p>“我不会借给你翅膀的，我不想让你去找他。”吉尔伯德又自顾自地说起话来，然后他像是想起了什么东西一样，微微撑起身体来用手捧住伊万的脸，他用手指摩挲着对方干燥的嘴唇，然后亲吻上去。他们之间从来没有接过吻，伊万不跟吉尔伯德接吻，他只与基尔伯特亲得难舍难分，吉尔伯德在这个时候突然觉得自己十分卑鄙，他像是抢了自己另外一个人格的情人一样，他只是轻点了两下便就很快地分开了二人，然后他道歉，偏开头不再看伊万。吉尔伯德不知道自己在伊万心中到底是一个什么东西，基尔伯特是伊万的一只小白鸽，他是永恒的一个象征物，一样崇高的东西，他长生不老，他纯洁而又温暖，不像他一样，肮脏且又冰冷，基尔伯特就是伊万永久的春天，这才是吉尔伯德想问伊万的话，他是想要继续维护他美丽的情人，飞去那温暖的南方，还是愿意和他一起在冬日光着双脚，做两个不再成长的少年。吉尔伯德知道基尔伯特并不会记得夜晚发生的事情，他只会记得白天，他更不会在他的春天里唱冬天的歌，他只盲目地温暖伊万，他不曾见过寒冬。吉尔伯德觉得他会更加了解伊万一些，他无可救药地贪恋那冬天的冷冽气息，所以他忧伤、难过、惧怕，他满含绝望地死去，又充满希望地活过来，循环往复，日复一日。</p><p>“你要是能一直留在冬天就好了。”吉尔伯德亲吻伊万的嘴角，对方已经熟睡，他的直觉告诉他伊万今夜或许不会再醒，然后他像往常一样走进他温暖的浴室，那是他唯一可以汲取暖气的地方，吉尔伯德爬进装满了热水的浴缸，哼了两段欢快的曲调，慢慢闭上了眼睛。</p><p>我把翅膀给你好了，你可以去找他。吉尔伯德快乐地这么想，怀抱着虚幻的心爱的人在热水中陷入睡眠。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>